Realize
by artistgirl2009
Summary: Percy realizes he has feelings for Annabeth. Percabeth, Of course.


Hello Everybody! This is my second ever! I hope this turns out better than my other story, And if you don't like it, feel free to express your feelings without writing cuss words! Thanks, hope you like it!

Realize Percy's Pov : chapter 1: what are you looking at?

I sat on bench, all alone. Since I was the only child of Poseidon, I had everything to myself .My own cabin, my own lunch table, my own leader,(me) my own choice of when to call lights out, and to be truthful, I was miserable. I got up and offered burnt offerings to the gods and sat back down. I ate in silence. After a while I got the strange feeling that someone was staring at me. I turned around. Two, stormy gray eyes were staring at me. Annabeth's face showed no expression. She caught my eye, gasped and looked away. Great. I looked around the room. I saw one of the boys from the Aphrodite cabin staring at something. His eyes had an expression of (so sorry for this) lust. I craned my neck to see what he was looking at. I couldn't believe what I saw. Annabeth. Andrew, son of Aphrodite was staring at Annabeth. I tried to think of what was going through his head, and then shuddered at the thought. "No," I told myself. "Nothing's wrong. I'm mistaken." But I wasn't really sure. I saw Annabeth hurry out the door. I swallowed my last bite and did the same.

Ha ha, Cliffy! Well you can guess what's going to happen. For those who are most sensitive (I don't blame you, I am too) about what I said (lust) I am soooooo sorry. I can't believe I wrote that. Sorry! Well, I "l write soon. See ya! Nadiaaaaa: D

Chapter 2: Realize

Percy's Pov

I ran after Annabeth. Annabeth heard me running after her and ran. Boy was she fast! I knew there was no competion, (I spelled that wrong) so I gave up. I walked back to my cabin, sulking. I lay on my bed, fully clothed. I didn't know why I had cared so much about going after Annabeth. I thought about it. This was a new feeling, but what was it? Hate? Confusion? No. I sat bolt right up in bed. It was love.

_______________________________________________-

Chapter 3: Realize (part 2)

**Percy's Pov (still)**

I couldn't believe it. After all this time, I never realized it. I felt so stupid, Annabeth had realized it. Why didn't I acknowledge it when she kissed my cheek? Why didn't I kiss back when she had kissed me on Mt. St. Helens??? I was hopeless. But I knew what I had to do. I put my shoes back on and headed for the door. I was going to tell Annabeth loved her. Hopefully, she would still love me back.

As was barely out the door when I heard a scream. I froze. I knew that scream. I uncapped Riptide and ran._____________________________________________

Ha-ha, Another cliffy! But this one isn't a very good one since you can already guess what is about to happen. Don't need anyone to write and tell me that! I clearly _wanted _you to know that. So, is this good so far? R&R! Compliments appreciated, flames, not so much. Either way, write to me and tell me what you think!!!11

Nadiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: D

Chapter 4: Hands Off!

Annabeth's Pov:

What happened? What happened t my clothes? (My clothes are ripped, they were brand new!)

________________________________________________

Percy's Pov:

I ran and ran, being only guided by sound. I heard malicious laughter…………………………….

Finally I got to my destination. I saw a dark silhouette lying on the ground…………. I got closer………… Annabeth. " Annabe" I started to say. I stopped. Her eyes where wide with terror." "Percy, look out!" she screamed. I jumped back. Where I just was a few seconds ago, was a guy, holding this huge sword. It was Andrew. "Hands off, punk!" I shouted. (At that second I remembered Thalia, who would say," Watch it, freak!") "You'll have to fight me first." he answered. I swung riptide, slashed through, hoping to send him to Hades. After a few moments of struggling, my wish became true.

Well, hoped you liked it! I had a bit of problem with my grammar; tell me the corrections if you know them! Sorry, I` from Peru and I can sometimes (ok, most of the times) forget the proper grammar. I do _know_ it, but I am a very lazy person. So, please forgive me*looks around* please! Well, I'll write very soon.

Nadiaaaaaaaaaaaa: D

Chapter 5: Are you alright?

Annabeth's Pov:

I was on the ground, whimpering. I didn't know why, but I was in pain. It was dark. I wondered what was going to happen to me, I knew I couldn't get up by myself. Was I going to perish here? What if a monster attacked me? What if no one would find me? Happen if they did, it would be too late? I was so absorbed in my mind; I didn't even notice I was being lifted up by a pair of strong arms. When I did notice, I moaned and said," Who are you?" A voice chuckled. "Annabeth, it's me, Percy." He said. "Oh."

He carried me to his cabin. I didn't argue.

When we got there He laid me on his bed.

Percy's Pov:

I laid Annabeth on my bed. She looked as if she had just fought a professional wrestler. "Are you alright?" I asked.

No reply. So I asked her again. She shook her head.

"I'll go get some ice for you, ok? Wait here." I said. But that was a pretty stupid thing to say, since she couldn't.

Annabeth, despite the fact that she was so bruised up, managed a weak smile, and nodded. I ran as fast as I could to go and get some ice. I scrambled back. I felt lucky I hadn't dropped any of the ice cubes. I got a plastic bag and put the ice cubes inside. I tied it together. Then I gave it to Annabeth. She smiled another weak smile. I sighed.

Nadiaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 6: Uh, Good morning?

Percy's Pov:

I let Annabeth sleep over that night. I was too tired to move her, or myself.

I decided out of courtesy for Annabeth's security, that I should sleep on the floor.

It was a long time since Annabeth had fallen asleep. I couldn't, though. The floor was hard. It was cold. And there were dust bunnies all around me. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I crawled up on the bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up early. I turned my neck to see Annabeth was already awake. "Uh, good morning." I said. She smiled. "I thought you were sleeping on the floor." She said quietly." I was, I mean, Yeah, well, um, um, I uh," was all I could say. She smirked." It's ok."

I decided Annabeth was now strong enough to take a walk with me. I helped her up and we were on our way.

We took a walk in the woods, it was very peaceful.

I looked at Annabeth.*I found myself staring at her, which was stupid since I'd seen her a billion times. She and I were about the same height this summer, which was a relief. Still, she seemed so much more mature. I was kind of intimidating. I mean, sure, she'd always been cute, but she was starting to be seriously beautiful.* I couldn't keep my feelings away from her any longer. I had to tell her. I just hoped she liked me back.

I didn't know how to begin, or where. But I just had to. I was about to tell her when she spoke up." P-Percy, I need to tell you something."

"Me too," I said.

"Uh, ladies first?

"No, it's ok."

I decided to not to procrastinate any longer.

Funny, we both said we liked you at the same time.

For a while I couldn't bear to look at Annabeth. Had I been imagining?

I peeked at Annabeth. Her cheeks were bright red.

In a flash she was next to me, as if she decided she wasn't dreaming the whole thing.

"I-I live you, Annabeth."

Annabeth brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I love you too, seaweed brain. I thought you would never realize I liked you."

I didn't know what to say. I tried to say something but nothing would come out. She hugged me even more tightly. I looked into her soft gray eyes. My face got closer to hers. Butterflies danced in my stomach. If they were real, I could have sworn they were listening to heavy metal. My face grew hot. Our eyes locked. I leaned over and our lips met

Well, I hoped you guys liked my story. I'm not sure if this is the end. It probably will be, since I don't know how to update on fan fiction. Could some one write to me and tell me? If not, I won't be able to update. So please TELL ME!! Also, there will be a sequel if I can't update, I'll make up a new one, not adding to this story. Also(again) Has(have?) any of you read the Last Olympian? I got it the day it came out. I am so spoiled.: ) : D

Heeeheeh. Probably the next story's name will be: Aphrodite's Revenge. Please don't copy the name.

Nadiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa : D


End file.
